


You had me at hello

by noneoftherestofitmatters



Series: You had me at hello series [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post 2X06, Sanvers - Freeform, but we all know there will be a happy ending, pretty angst at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneoftherestofitmatters/pseuds/noneoftherestofitmatters
Summary: Post 2x06. Alex is heart broken and has to deal with all her feelings while Maggie is struggling with bad timing.(I basically wrote this so I can live till monday, because NEED to see Alex happy right now. And thank you, Chyler, for the title <3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I wrote this to survive and cope with my feelings till the next episode. Also because I feel so inspired by this ship and this didn't happen in a long time. English is not my first language, so I'm sure there are mistakes and for them I'm sorry.
> 
> I wanna thank my cinnamon roll friend midnightwriter for reading this and listening to me being all crazy and stuff ^^

_I lie to my heart cause I thought you felt it_  
_You can't light a fire, if the candle's melted_  
_No you don't have to love me if you don't wanna_  
_(…)_  
_Unkiss me, untouch me, untake this heart_  
_And I'm missing just one thing_  
_A brand new start  
_ _(Unkiss Me, Maroon 5)_

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______When Maggie pushed her lightly away after she kissed her, Alex knew something was wrong. Even though her heart was pounding forcefully and her lips were still tingling by the soft feel of the other woman’s, Alex knew she made a mistake. And while Maggie explained to her, while Maggie was being her always supportive and truly amazing self, Alex didn’t hear a thing. She was just too focused in not breaking down right there in the middle of the bar. So when Maggie finished, when she said “friends”, this beautiful word which turned to be brutally painful in the context, Alex left._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Friends… Alex knew she didn’t want to be just friends with Maggie Sawyer, now she knew… She had all figured out and even spoken out loud to her sister “I just like her so much”, it felt like a confession that made it all real. Once the words were out of her mouth, Alex knew her feelings couldn't be shoved down anymore and she couldn’t ignore it any longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Now Alex felt more than heartbroken, more than rejected… She felt humiliated, because for Alex Danvers to go and just kiss another woman on the lips, it took her a lot of something she wasn’t used to at all. Alex kissed Maggie and Maggie pushed her away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The very first time Alexandra Danvers kissed someone actually wanting the kiss to happen, actually feeling like you’re supposed to feel when kissing another person, was a complete fiasco. It was her first real kiss. And it hurt like hell._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______You know, Alex didn’t fail. Alex was always perfect in everything she did. When she thought of it all scientifically, she was sure Maggie liked her. The proofs were in the way Maggie’s eyes lightened up whenever Alex were around, were in the way she smiled so sincerely at Alex, in the way her body responded to the mere presence of Alex in a room and even in the way they talked. Because they flirted all right -a lot, they teased each other and it seemed like Maggie really enjoyed being close. For those reasons Alex kissed her, it was so obvious!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______But apparently it wasn’t, Maggie didn’t kiss back. Maggie didn’t like Alex like that. She wanted to be friends… And these feelings of humiliation and failure were new, scaring and made Alex wish she had never let herself access those shoved feelings in the first place. She made a mistake._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The agent saw herself at her apartment, she didn’t even know how she ended up there, but she was grateful for the bottle of whiskey she had stocked. Alcohol wouldn’t make things better, but would definitely numb the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______When her phone rang, Alex ignored it. Fuck Maggie, fuck the DEO, fuck Kara or anyone else, she wasn’t available at the moment. Alex Danvers was busy dealing with her own devastation, with her own internal mess and for once in her life she didn’t care if the word was being invaded by all the bad aliens in the galaxy, she needed time and alcohol.  
When Kara knocked at her door, Alex wished she hadn’t. Of course her sister could see her inside and that was just infuriating, because having an alien sister didn’t even give Alex the chance to suffer alone like she wanted to. Then Kara used the window to get in and started making questions. Alex knew she was just worried, but still, she lost it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She was so frustrated and angry, so mad at herself for thinking she actually could succeed in dating, when she obviously couldn’t. So when Kara asked, Alex told her to forget about everything. Maggie didn’t like her and she felt so humiliated she couldn’t breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______The next morning, Alex woke up and Kara was there lying beside her. She smiled, because her sister stood there for her. She heard Alex curse to just offer her sweet words in return, she saw Alex sob to just hold her through it, she watched Alex get drunk to just lead her to bed and embrace her until she fell asleep. And now that her thoughts were clearer, Alex knew she wasn’t alone and didn’t have to bear through it all by herself. She’s got Kara and the girl was literally Supergirl! It was going to be hard, but it didn’t have to be a lonely journey._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I can hear the wheels in your head turning, Alex”, Kara said as she smiled and opened her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“That’s just because you have super powers”, Alex replied with a hint of a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“True,” Kara smiled again and searched for her sister’s eyes “How are you feeling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Like I’ve been knocked down by an alien… But I’m glad you’re here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I told you you didn’t have to be alone, Alex, and I meant it. You won’t be… And I’m not letting you shut down this part of yourself anymore, you’re facing it. We’re facing it together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Alex had tears in her eyes; the feeling of being so supported and understood was overwhelming._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“But why does it have to hurt so much, you know? If this is who I really am, why don’t I feel relieved? Why don’t I feel like you felt when you came out as Supergirl? I don’t get it, Kara.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Well, unlike me, you had your heart broken… But what happened with Maggie doesn’t have anything to do with who you really are. You feel like you feel not because of Maggie, Alex… She may have helped you to notice things, she may have woken your feelings up, but just because things didn’t work out with her, it doesn’t mean they can’t.” Kara took her sister’s hand in her own and kissed it sweetly. “You deserve to find love, Alex. You deserve to be happy and I’m not going to sit here and watch you break the promise you did to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______At this, Alex cried and hugged her sister so tightly she was glad she wasn’t human, “I’m so lucky to have you, Kara…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m the lucky one. And now’s time for us to care for you for a change, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Alex let Kara go and smiled weakly, “Thank you”._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“And if you want me to kick Maggie’s ass to space, you know I will, don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They both laughed and Alex dried the tears from her face “You won’t have to, I’m gonna give Maggie the Alex Danvers treatment and she’s not gonna like it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m already sorry for her, you can be really, really mean, I can tell!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Alex gave Kara a threatening glare and her phone ringed somewhere in the living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Kara, we’ve gotta go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Okay, we’re going… Is everything ok?” Alex looked frightened._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“I’m not sure I can handle working with her today… I’ll be fine, but today’s just too soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Kara smiled sympathetically “Don’t worry, Alex. You’ll go get the alien, I’ll get the girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______And they laughed loudly as they made themselves ready for another day of work._ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)  
> tumblr: noneoftherestofitmatters


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback! I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it.
> 
> Again, thank you midnightwriter for improving my vocabulary and being awesome <3

_Days seem so long, since you've been gone_  
_From the rising to the setting of the sun, you haunt me_  
_Spoke from the heart, I know I broke yours apart_  
_If you could only see, I'm not the girl I used to be_  
_And if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong_  
_Should I put up a fight, 'cause the wanting is so strong_  
_Keep this in mind, got nothing but time_  
_And I'm just waiting_  
_(Waitin’, Sara Ramirez)_

Timing was being a complicated topic for one Maggie Sawyer.

For five days she respected Alex’s decision to ignore her existence. She hadn’t even tried to greet her after being completely ignored the first time. All things related to the case Maggie reported to another agent of the DEO, because Supergirl was always between her and Alex. After work, the detective just hanged alone at the bar or went straight home. For five days she watched from a distance Alex Danvers being the best agent she had ever seen and for five days she wished things were different.

On the sixth day, on the other hand…

“SAWYER!”

She smiled instantly; she would recognize that voice from anywhere. And there she was walking towards her like Maggie magically wasn’t invisible anymore.

“Heeey, Danvers!”

“Can you please explain to me WHY THE FUCK is your tech guy messing with MY crime scene?”

“Okay…” Maggie was shocked, even when they met Alex wasn’t so infuriated by the NCPD being on a DEO’s case (she replayed that moment a million times in her head because she had a feeling about it).

“This is MY case,” Alex continued, “MY crime scene and MY people will handle it. We don’t need your help, Sawyer.” Alex looked hurt and Maggie knew she wasn’t just talking about the DEO needing the NCPD. “We’re just fine on our own. Now go and please get your officers out of here.”

Then Alex was gone and Maggie was paralyzed, she felt like someone had punched her in the face without warning. Well, actually she’d rather someone had indeed punched her than having Alex treat her with so much anger. So she and the NCPD left the crime scene and on the sixth day, Maggie wished she still was invisible.

\--

On the days that followed, every time Alex and Maggie crossed each other, Alex was just mean. And Maggie got her, she was mad, she felt rejected, ashamed and she didn’t understand Maggie’s decision, but it still hurt the detective too much. Mainly because she knew Alex and knew she just wasn’t like that. It was clear that Alex wasn’t okay and Maggie knew she broke the other woman’s heart, but it wasn’t like she had any other option, right?

The detective liked Alex, of course she did! She had liked Alex since the very first time she saw her. And everything was fine while Alex was unreachable and platonic, Maggie herself had a girlfriend and Alex didn’t know she actually liked women. However, things started to get dangerous when Maggie was dumped and got even more dangerous after Alex came out. Because now they could be together, there was nothing to stop them… Nothing except the damn timing.

Maggie knew from experience that when it came to relationships, the timing was everything, and right now she and Alex were just wrong. Mainly because Maggie was fresh out of a relationship and was feeling like _a hard-headed, insensitive and borderline sociopath_ who was also _obsessed with work_. And Alex was feeling like a kid experimenting life for the very first time. Maggie remembered how it was… Everything was so shiny and happy. Every feel, every kiss, every touch felt like the best thing you ever did in your life. It was a phase of discovery, experimentation and extremely rushed, intense and heart-shattering relationships which never really worked out in the long run.

So the two women were on completely opposite moments of their lives. It wasn’t that Maggie didn’t feel her body respond to Alex kissing her, it wasn’t that she didn’t kiss back – because for a slight moment SHE DID and it felt beyond amazing, it wasn’t that she didn’t like the kiss so much it was physically painful to break it, it wasn’t that she didn’t like Alex so much it scared the hell out of her… It was just bad timing since Maggie wanted things with Alex to work out and Alex was like a baby, too new at this to know better.  


\--

In the night of the 17th day, after Alex and Supergirl closed a case (because Maggie felt like a useless piece of shit for Alex when standing next to Supergirl), the detective found herself alone and beyond drunk at the alien bar.

“M’gann, another shot pleeeeeease!”

“Detective Sawyer, I know it’s not my place to tell you this,” M’gann said carefully approaching her, “But don’t you think you had enough for tonight?”

“Oooooooooh yeah, I’ve had enough all right. But you know what, M’gann? I don’t care and nobody besides you, apparently, cares either. Give me another one, please.”

The Martian bartender brought Maggie another shot and she took it instantly. “M’gann, wait! Before you go, may I ask you a deep question?”

“Yes, you may, detective. I’ve come to learn that bartenders have this social obligation to listen to people’s problems here on Earth, so go ahead.”

Maggie smiled at the Martian “Ok, this is reeeeeally important and I want the truth okay? So…” Maggie cleared her throat “Do you think that the right people with the wrong timing ever get a second chance?”

When Maggie saw the clueless expression of the bartender she sighed.

“Look, detective Sawyer, if you’re asking me if you and agent Alex Danvers will ever work out, I think you two should talk. I don’t understand humans very well and I know very little about your world, but one thing I think is common sense in the entire Universe is that the right people will always find each other.”

M’gann smiled sympathetically and left Maggie with tears in her eyes. She had to keep believing she made the right choice with Alex. She had to believe that when she decided to wait until time was on their side it was the wisest thing to do. She had to believe it was for the better.

\--  
On the 23rd day, Maggie Sawyer was playing pool and missing Alex Danvers so much she called her.

“What do you want, Sawyer?” It was Alex’s sweet lovely greeting.

“Play pool with me, Danvers.”

“Not interested.”

“Look, I know you’re really mad at me, but Alex-“

And the call was over.

By that day, Maggie started to worry she and Alex would never speak again. She was worried they lost everything because of something that was Maggie’s choice for their relationship. Yeah, she still believed they needed time, yet things seemed really bad for them and Maggie was afraid they’d become strangers again. She was afraid because after meeting someone like Alex, going back to being strangers was simply impossible.

\--

Maggie was a walking mess and on the 29th day, she and Supergirl got into a fight.

“I captured him, detective Sawyer! He’s going to the DEO.”

Maggie took a deep breath trying to calm down, “I’m aware you did, Supergirl, but he’s human. Human matters are NCPD jurisdiction and you’re well aware of that.”

“Well, he’s not a normal human! He’s Maxwell Lord, he’s dangerous!”

“And you don’t think we’re capable of handling dangerous.” Maggie’s glare was full of anger. If she was an alien, she was sure deadly lasers would be sent towards Supergirl in that moment.

“Ok, I get it now, you people think you’re better than us. But I’m telling you, Supergirl, WE’RE JUST AS GOOD AS YOU ARE. And some of us are REALLY trying to do our jobs and, hell, live our lives and you’re making it SO MUCH HARDER! But you know what, TAKE HIM! You won, congratulations.”

Maggie was furious. She wanted to punch Supergirl, Maxwell Lord and anyone that crossed her way at the time; instead, she just walked away.

On the 30th day, Maggie went for a morning run. She needed the stamina to clear her head and ease her nerves in matters related to Supergirl. Running was something she always loved to do; the exhaustion of her muscles brought peace and eased her mind.

After running for an hour, Maggie lay on the grass of the National City’s park and closed her eyes. Thinking about the previous days, Maggie realized she felt lonely. The sadness of the realization didn’t rely on her recent breakup, but in knowing that she used to feel alone every time before Alex came into her life.

Now loneliness was real again and timing was to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, people! Timing will start to make our girls happy real soon, I promise!  
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think :)
> 
> tumblr: noneoftherestofitmatters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, people! Thank you for your feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
> Let me just say how in love I am with this fandom... Apparently we're all heartbroken and dealing with our emotions through fanfiction. I mean, last week there was like 20 Sanvers stories and now THERE'S A NEW ONE EVERY HOUR and that's really amazing, I can't get enough. So yeah, love you all <3
> 
> Again, thank you midnightwriter for being your amazing cinnamon roll self and reading my stuff (and don't worry, your secret's safe with me).

_If today was your last day_  
_Would you make it up by mending a broken heart?_  
_You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars_  
_Regardless of who you are_  
_So do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life (…)_  
_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late_  
_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_  
_Would you live each moment like your last,_  
_Leave old pictures in the past? (…)_  
_Reminisce old memories?_  
_Would you forgive your enemies?_  
_Would you find that one you’re dreaming of?_  
_Swear up and down to God above that you'll finally fall in love?_  
_If today was your last day_  
_(If Today Was Your Last Day, Nickelback)_

 

“You wouldn’t believe with whom a got into kind of a fight the other day”, Kara spoke while passing the ice cream to her sister. It was movie night, a moment Alex relished with all her heart. They’d just watched RENT, a musical which tells the story of one year in the life of friends living the Bohemian life in New York City. It was interesting, fun, moving and Alex absolutely adored musicals.

“Ooohh, Supergirl is fighting non-bad guys now?” Alex said with a smile. Kara was being the most adorable and supportive sister she could imagine, to the point of escorting Alex to a gay bar and helping her set up with the prettiest girl there.

“Next thing you know I’m Bizarro and the DEO will lock me up”, they laughed at Kara’s comment, because never could Kara Danvers be a villain (well, at least not without being exposed to red kryptonite). As for being the best sister ever, Kara listened to Alex and asked her about every single detail of each date she’s been to.

She hasn’t been to many, though, because even being recently out to this ‘new world’, Alex didn’t feel like experimenting much. Of course, it was nice to meet new people, but she didn’t know how to live life without a concrete purpose. In everything she did, she always had to know exactly what she wanted and what she had to do to get it; otherwise, it was pointless spending her energy. Thus, Alex didn’t feel like experimenting with women was a concrete purpose.

Actually, she thought it was kind of mean and also totally anti-feminist. Alex Danvers would always defend sisterhood, gay Alex wasn’t any different. So she felt bad about kissing a woman she couldn’t see herself getting a future with, but she kissed some anyway. Physically speaking it was awesome, Alex felt the rush she never experienced while kissing men, but emotionally… Well, she’d only felt it once.

And she replayed that kiss in her mind every day despite the pain in her chest when she remembered the part when she got rejected.

“Hello, Earth to Danvers! I’m trying to tell you about my kind-of-a-fight here! And give me back the ice cream, you’re eating it all and I have alien’s metabolism”, Kara said taking the ice cream gallon from Alex.

“I’m sorry, I guess my mind’s been a little full today, but ok I’m listening. With who do you fought?”

“Wow, wow, no, forget the fight. We’re talking about what’s happening in that genius brain of yours.”

“I really don’t wanna talk about it, Kara… It’s movie night, c’mon! It’s supposed to be fun.”

Kara saw the sad look in her sister’s eyes and smiled sympathetically “Ok, but you know you can tell me anything. Zero judging, a hundred percent listening.” Alex silently thanked her.

Kara fidgeted a little, she knew she was about to broach a dangerous subject “So a week ago when I captured Max Lord, Maggie and I fought for his custody.”

“YOU got into a fight with DETECTIVE SAWYER?” Alex’ heart skipped a beat and she held her breath without noticing it.

“Yeah… And I’m pretty sure I lost it, although I got custody of Max.”

Alex got up from her sister’s couch and started pacing through the living room. She didn’t like to talk about Maggie Sawyer, it was the only forbidden topic between her and Kara (yeah, they covered the lesbian sex issue without a problem. Maggie Sawyer, on the other hand…).

Alex didn’t want to talk about Maggie; she didn’t know how to do it. All of her feelings were still confused because at the same time she missed Maggie, she couldn’t stand to look at her, the pain was too much. So Alex decided to put Maggie in a box and hide it as far away as she could. And apart from remembering their kiss, Alex was doing great with this arrangement. 

Except that now Kara brought her up.

“She’s pretty mad at me, Alex… And I know she’s mad at me because of you.”

“I don’t want to talk about her.” Alex already had tears in her eyes.

“I know you don’t, but Alex, it’s been over a month and we talked about her ONCE. I know you, I know you’re still hurt. And I don’t know Maggie, but she’s hurt too.”

“Fuck her! I don’t care if she’s freaking abducted to another planet! I might actually like that very much.” Alex was so mad, tears of anger rolled down her face.

Kara got up and tried to reach her “You don’t mean that, Alex… I’m sure you don’t mean that.”

“Well, what if I do? She’s **broken** me, Kara. She came into my life and at hello she already had me, even if took some time for me to realize it. She was just so smart and daring, you know? And then came the smiles, the teasing, the head tilting, the open conversations about work, the flirting, the understanding and playing pool with her even though she’s an awful player.” Alex smiled honestly at the memories, some tears escaped her eyes.

“She made me **feel things** , Kara, she made me think I was a priority and she’s woken me from a nightmare I didn’t even know I was into. She’s given me this vision of what was like being happy with someone and she made me **believe** I could finally have what everyone has. But then SHE TOOK IT FROM ME. She took it from me after **I kissed her**. And even now, I could kiss the most beautiful woman I find and it wouldn’t compare to that kiss she rejected. So no, Kara, I don’t care about her feelings or **her**.” When she finished speaking, Alex wasn’t crying anymore and the bitterness of the whole situation made her sick.

“I’m glad you talked about it, Alex, I just wish you hadn’t dealt with all of this alone.” Kara took her sister’s shaky hands and made her sit on the couch again.

“You’re not going to like what I’ll say, but I’ll say it anyway because it’s important.” Kara took a deep breath and hoped her sister listened to her “Alex, Maggie’s hurt too. We’ve treated her like crap this past month and I know she hurt you, but we haven't been fair to her. You didn’t give her a chance to say if she’s sorry, you didn’t give her the chance to talk to you about why she did what she did. You don’t even know if she **really** doesn’t like you! But if she doesn’t, then she has the right to like whoever she wants and we have to **respect her** , at least.”

Kara searched for her sister’s eyes and smiled weakly “I just want you to be happy, Alex. You deserve to have an amazing relationship with someone. It’s killing me to see you like this.” Kara made a pause and stroke her sister’s hair protectively “You and Maggie didn’t have closure and that’s why you can’t move on. That’s why you’re miserable. So please, just consider talking to her. And I mean really **talking** to her, letting her know everything you told me. Take this off your chest, Alex, talk to her.”

Alex covered her face with her hands and broke out in tears again. Kara drew comfort circles on her back, trying to soothe her. “I’m not sure I want closure, Kara…” Alex sighed sadly “I’m not ready to let her go yet. I mean, how can I when I still like her **this** much?”

“I understand. Just promise me you’ll give it a thought okay?”

And they hugged until Alex promised and Kara dried all of Alex’s tears.

\--

When it happened, it was all too fast. One minute the situation was under control and the humans with alien-technology weapons were being cuffed by the NCPD while the DEO retreated the weapons, the other they were under fire. There were gunshots and fighting and Alex automatically searched for two faces in the crowd: Kara, who was using her heat vision to knock somebody out, she was fine, and Maggie…

Where was Maggie? She was just there cuffing someone and now Alex couldn’t find her.

The agent froze for a second when she saw the detective unconscious on the floor merely a few feet away. A loud noise startled her and she ran towards Maggie.

“Sawyer!” Alex dropped her gun on the floor to cup Maggie’s face with her hands, the woman didn’t respond. “Maggie, _dammit_!”

When the scientific side of Alex spoke, she tried to find if the detective had a pulse. Thankfully she did have a carotid pulse even if a barely-there-and-worrisome-weak one. Alex, then, searched for signs of breathing and there were none. She took a look around, it was chaos. Kara was still there, though, still standing, still fighting. Alex needed medical help for Maggie, but clearly there wasn’t any available at the moment.

She was trembling, but she knew what to do. Without thinking much more, Alex angled Maggie’s head backward to open her airway, pinched her nostrils and positioned her mouth tightly over Maggie’s. She imagined a _million_ scenarios where her lips touched Maggie’s lips again… This one had never crossed her mind. Focusing again on what she was doing, Alex blew two quick breaths and waited. Maggie didn’t respond.

Two more breaths.

Nothing, but she still had a pulse.

Two more.

“C’mon Maggie, breathe **please**!”

Two more and the noise in the background finally faded. Alex looked around, she couldn’t see anyone.

Two more breaths.

“ALEX! Alex, what’s happening?” It was Kara.

“She’s-“ Her voice broke as she saw her sister beside her. “She’s not breathing.”

Two more.

“I’m flying her to the DEO.” And suddenly Kara left with Maggie and Alex was alone surrounded by what was left of the parking garage they were in.

Without warning anyone, she ran to find her bike to drive to the DEO as fast as she could. She _desperately_ had to see Maggie, because although nothing happened to her directly, Alex wasn’t breathing either. And she wouldn’t be able to until she got to see detective Sawyer.

The box where Alex had hidden Maggie turned out to not be hidden at all and it was obvious that Alex **would** care if Maggie was abducted to another planet. If she could just _see_ the detective again, she’d tell her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts, cause I live it when you do!  
> tumblr: noneoftherestofitmatters


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading this and for the amazing feedback, I'm sooooo happy <3  
> Ok, so I know I said this chapter would be the last, but when I started to write, things just got out of my way and I couldn't finish lol I felt like Maggie and Alex had A LOT to talk, so I let them.  
> I guess I'll write maybe another chapter and an epilogue, but who knows, this ship is driving me insane.  
> Also, I strongly recommend you listen to this chapter's song if you haven't already, because it's just BEAUTIFUL. Wicked is one of my favorite things ever.
> 
> As usual, thank you midnightwriter for being a mind reader and all :)

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you_  
_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_  
_And now whatever way our stories end,_  
_I know you have re-written mine by being my friend_  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
_But because I knew you I have been changed for good_  
_(For Good, Wicked)_

“Shit."

“Oh my Rao, you’re awake!” Kara smiled brightly at Maggie, as the other woman opened her eyes. She felt relieved; she was really starting to worry about the other woman, even though the DEO doctors said she was fine.

“It is, but I’m glad you’re awake. Alex would kill me if you died after everything she’s done.” The quizzical look on the detective’s face made Kara sigh in annoyance.

“Well, I’m sorry if I don’t remember what happened when I was down, Supergirl. But thanks, for bringing me here. I guess.” Maggie, too, was annoyed. She didn’t quite get along with the National City’s number one hero, she couldn’t point exactly why.

“No, detective Sawyer, I apologize.” Kara smiled weakly and tried to remember the woman was hurt, not only physically, but emotionally and she wasn’t a fan of Supergirl, Rao knows why.

“Look, detective, all I know about what happened is that you were unconscious and not breathing, so Alex saved you.” Kara smiled as she mentioned her sister. “She really risked her life by doing so, which was clearly stupid, because the place was a mess and there were gunshots everywhere. But that’s just who she is, she always put others before herself, so she just stood there protecting you and giving you mouth to mouth ventilation until I found you and brought you here.”

“Danvers gave me mouth to mouth ventilation?”

Kara shot an annoyed look at Maggie “Seriously? **That’s** what you wanna ask?”

Maggie shrugged embarrassed “Sorry…”

“MAGGIE!” Alex entered the room almost running and went straight to Maggie. She took the detective’s face in her hands, in a completely inappropriate gesture if you thought about it, but she didn’t care. “Oh my god, I was so scared I lost you…”

Alex had tears in her eyes. Maggie covered the other woman’s hands with her own (god, she missed her so much), and smiled sincerely. “You getting soft on me, Danvers?”

Maggie’s smile turned into one of her smirks and Alex laughed (god, she missed that smirk so much). Kara, on the background, cleared her throat startling the duo and making them - well, Alex actually - jump apart.

“I guess I’ll go, now that you saw I brought the lady in one piece to the DEO, Alex.”

Alex smiled at her sister and went to hug her “I knew the whole time that you were safe… And that you’d bring her here safely, too. Thank you.”

Kara held Alex for a moment and released her returning the smile; her blue eyes were shining the way they always did when she saved the day.

“Thank you again, Supergirl.” Maggie said honestly.

“Anytime!” And with that she exited the room, leaving Maggie and Alex alone. She just hoped her sister could talk to Maggie now and things were settled between them, it was pretty obvious the two women liked each other.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked Maggie while squinting at her chart.

“I’m good, Danvers, thanks to you.”

“Your lungs collapsed, that’s why you weren’t breathing.”

“Yeah… About that, I’ve heard you gave me mouth to mouth ventilation.”

Alex froze, but when she looked at Maggie, the woman was smirking again.

“I should have left you there, Sawyer.”

They laughed.

Alex sat on the chair next to Maggie’s bed, Maggie instantly grabbed one of her hands and kissed it lightly. “Thank you, Danvers… Really. This is the second time you save my life.”

“Seems like I’m better than you not only in pool” Alex teased, because it was her way of saying it was nothing and she’d do it again a million times.

“Seems like you really are…”

They stayed in silence, Maggie caressing Alex’s hands just because it felt nice and comforting. She didn’t know what made Alex open to the idea of speaking to her again, but she wasn’t complaining, just embracing it.

All Alex could think of was Maggie unconscious on the floor, having her caressing her hand was a sweet reminder that she was right there now; she was alive, breathing and smirking.

“I’m so sorry, Maggie…” Alex said and watched as Maggie tilted her head questioningly “I’m sorry for the way a treated you. It was really mean and unfair.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I unders-“

“No, I did. I did.”

Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand making her lock eyes with her “It’s ok, you were mad at me and I can relate to that, I was pretty mad at myself too.” It was Alex’s turn to tilt her head. “I’m not sure how much you heard from what I said that day at the alien’s bar…”

Ok, they were going to have **that** conversation.

Alex smiled sadly, that day was a bittersweet memory “Not much, actually… But I heard enough, I got it. You don't like me the way I like you, so we were supposed to stay friends if I hadn’t been such a bitch.”

“That’s where you got it wrong…” Maggie took a deep breath; her eyes were watering “I didn’t say I didn’t like you, 'cause that’d be a lie. I like you, **Alex** … I liked you **so** much then, it scared me to death and you and I both know I don’t scare easily.”

Alex shivered by hearing her name coming from Maggie… For her, this was the first time the detective called her by the name (she wasn’t listening that day at the bar) and it sounded just _right_.

“But the truth is… Hell, I liked you since the first day I saw you. You were badass and nerdy and tough and so bossy with your federal badge and ‘your jurisdiction ends when I say it ends’.” Maggie chuckled, smiling with her eyes “And you were also so damn **beautiful**... You already had me _right then_ , Alex…”

There was her name again… Sounding soft and divine, even if her strong heartbeats were getting in the way of hearing Maggie’s voice. Alex couldn’t believe what she was listening, she was sure there would be a “but” at some point, it had to be.

“And I felt bad about it ‘cause I had a girlfriend and you were straight. We spent some time together and it was just so _right_ , you know? But, suddenly, I didn’t have a girlfriend anymore and I was devastated, Danvers.” Maggie sighed “The things I heard from my ex weren’t easy things to hear, they hit me real bad. And when you came out to me…” Maggie smiled and Alex smiled back while tears started forming in her eyes. “Damn, you were just **so happy** , regardless of how messed up your mind must’ve been, you were **happy**. And after you told Kara, I could see it through your eyes that you were _glowing_. I couldn’t get in the way of that, Alex. Cause that shit was real, it was important, it mattered too much you know?”

Maggie gently dried the tears that fell in Alex’s cheeks and continued “And I know I’m already rambling here and you probably can’t stand my voice anymore, but I gotta say this while you’re letting me talk to you…” Maggie cleared her throat “When **you kissed me** Alex, god, holding back was one of the most difficult things I did, like, ever in life, because kissing back was everything I wanted and for a moment I did. But I had to do the right thing, you know? _You mattered too much_ and I had to let you enjoy your shiny moment without my shit, I couldn’t use you as a rebound or something, ‘cause even if I liked you, it wasn’t the right timing. Do you understand?”

Alex nodded. She was crying, because Maggie put her first. The whole time Maggie was thinking about what was right for Alex, what was fair to Alex… And she didn’t realize that, even though she did just the same all the time, putting others before herself. Alex felt like she, too, owned Maggie an explanation. “I was so **angry** at you, Maggie. I felt rejected, humiliated even… All I could think of was that you didn’t like me, so everything you made me see, everything you made me feel and realize about my life had just been for nothing.”

“I’m so sorry I hurt you…” Maggie put a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to.”

“I wanted to give you a chance to discover yourself, you know? Meet people, experiment, have fun… I was scared because I liked you so much and maybe you did like me then, but what if someday you wanted to see how it was to kiss someone else, you know? I didn’t want you to settle for the first woman you met.”

“You think being with you is settling?” Alex locked her eyes with Maggie’s, who tilted her head embarrassed. “Because **it’s not**. You’re a wonderful woman, Maggie… You’re smart, selfless, strong… You’re damn good at your job, you’re passionate about things and you’re pretty amazing. Not to mention how gorgeous and charming you are.” Alex chuckled, she was sure she was blushing.

“So yeah, Maggie, I discovered myself. And I realized I’m not someone who needs to experiment on things, or people, when I already know what I want. I discovered myself, Maggie… And I saw how my personality didn’t change just because I’m gay, you know? I’m almost thirty; I know who I am inside, regardless of my sexuality, that sure is important, but _it’s not everything_. I’m still Alex Danvers, the science nerd who’s shy and plays pool very well. I’m Alex, the daughter who always wanted to be perfect for her parents. I’m Alex, the supportive and caring big sister who’d do **anything** for her little sister. I’m Danvers, who rides a sick bike and loves every minute of it. And I’m agent Danvers, who works for an agency who doesn’t even exist on the paper, but brings so much joy into my life.” Alex smiled sincerely.

“So yeah, Maggie, I don’t know who I am in a romantic relationship **yet**. Because I never really had one… But what I do know is that I’m someone who knows what she wants. And once I know what I want, it doesn’t matter how much I experiment or the amount of fun I have… I won’t settle until I reach my goal.”

 _“Wow,”_ It was the only reaction Maggie could express for a moment.

The women smiled at each other and, supporting her body with her elbow, Maggie got closer to Alex. “So may I ask, agent Danvers, what is it that you _want_?”

“I-“  
“Detective Sawyer, I’m going to check your vitals and if you’re clear, you can go home!” The DEO’s doctor entered the room smiling and reaching for Maggie’s chart. “Oh, hello agent Danvers! I didn’t know you were around.”

 _Timing_ … It seemed as if this goddamn abstract concept was really getting in the way of Sawyer and Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that Alex'll fire some DEO doctor... lol  
> Let me know what you think, 'cause you know I luuuuuv it.
> 
> tumblr: noneoftherestofitmatters  
> ps: LISTEN to the song <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm gonna say this again because I believe it will never be enough: THANK YOU for all the sweet reviews and kudos and everything you guys do to give me feedback. I'm grateful and puts a smile on my face every time <3
> 
> So this is the end! I'll write an epilogue too, because I can't help it, but that's it! I hope I reached your expectations with this :)
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you, midnightwriter for literally singing your suggestions to me. I won't tell anyone you have a sweet lovely cinnamon roll voice (ops!)

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now (…)_  
_I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_  
_Feels like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out  
_ _(Halo, Beyoncé)_

_  
_

Since Alex and Maggie had The Talk, things between them got back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be after the two of them explicitly confessed they liked each other. But honestly, once things were clear, they didn’t know what to do with all that. They felt that weird numbness you get when everything you wanted for a long time is handed to you and you are left wondering what to do next.

So they spent time together… Mysteriously, Maggie and the NCPD were back collaborating in the DEO’s cases. They had dinner once after work; Maggie had a giant burger and Alex a salad. They played pool; Alex won every game, but Maggie was never tired of losing money if Alex was using it to buy them drinks so the night could last a little bit longer. They went for a run on a Sunday morning and Alex discovered Maggie was a natural runner. One time, Alex secretly took Maggie to the DEO’s training room and they had the time of their lives practicing together; Maggie won most of the fights, Alex said it was because she was distracted by sweaty and badass Maggie Sawyer. On a Saturday, they decided to go on a bike trip; taking a time off from the city was nice, even nicer on a bike and even nicer with a company who enjoyed speed as much as the other did.

The two women couldn’t get enough of each other, every little thing they discovered about the other made hearts swell and eyes shine. And with each passing day, it became more obvious that they were, indeed, in love. They didn’t hide it anymore; eyes lingered, smiles lasted, touches became more frequent and the flirting reached another level, as did the teasing.

Alex became confident about her feelings and Maggie didn’t feel like a _hard-headed, insensitive and borderline sociopath_ anymore. They were healed and consciously gravitating towards each other. Even though they knew it was inevitable, it didn’t feel like _falling_ in love, but _walking into it_ with eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way.

\--

“Hey, Danvers! I was just thinking about you.” Alex could actually hear Maggie’s smile as she answered the phone.

“And when aren’t you thinking about me, Sawyer?” She teased.

“Your ego’s as big as the pile of paperwork I have on my desk right now and I can’t see the people who work in front of me, so...”

They chuckled and when there was a pause, Alex whispered: “I was thinking about you, too…”

“Awww, Danvers, you’re such a softie!”

“Shut up, Sawyer! I called to invite you to Kara’s game night, don’t make me regret it.”

Alex was a little nervous about that invitation, though, because she knew that in the moment Maggie saw her sister she’d know Kara is Supergirl. The woman was an amazingly talented detective, after all. But Kara insisted nonetheless, and Alex knew her sister trusted her. If she trusted Maggie, then Kara was okay with her knowing. And Alex trusted Maggie with her life, literally.

So the reason Alex was nervous about the whole game night, after all, was that she wanted Maggie to like her sister and her friends when they weren’t working. She already knew everyone respected **detective Sawyer** because of all the times her help was vital to solve a case, but game night was different, game night was normal life. This was about **Maggie Sawyer** fitting in and enjoying to be part of Alex’s normal life.

Except for her mother, everyone she cared about was going to be there: Kara, Hank, Winn, and even Lucy, Mon-El (Mike, she had to remember) and James. It felt like an important step for Maggie and her.

“Game night, huh?” Maggie answered, “Did you tell Kara I’m the queen of all games? ‘Cause I don’t wanna hold myself back to let little Danvers win so she can like me, I already do it in pool for her big sister.”

Alex chuckled, Maggie always managed to make her giddy “Ok, now you’re just lying Sawyer! We both know pool’s **so** my thing. But that means you’re going to game night?” The agent couldn’t hide her excitement.

“Yeah, of course! I’m ready to kick some asses.”

Alex’s heart swell hearing Maggie’s laugh after she spoke. “You’re such a dork sometimes, Sawyer.”

“Well,” Maggie’s voice dropped an octave. “You like it.”

Alex shivered; this woman could turn her from giddiness to awareness with just three words and the pitch of her voice, it was almost unbelievable. Alex replied honestly, “Can’t say that I don’t…” After a pause, she could swear she heard Maggie smiling. “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

\--

Maggie heard a knock on her door and took another look in the mirror; she was wearing jeans, a brown v-neck t-shirt with a jacket in a darker shade of brown and flats. Her hair was lightly curly and fell on her shoulders; she didn’t know why she was so nervous about this game night. It was just Alex, sweet-fun-sexy-beautiful-Alex, her friends whom she already knew from work and her sister. Ok, Maggie wouldn’t lie… She knew why she was all shaky and anxious, it was the first time she and Alex would go out with other people and it felt like a step forward in their relationship, it felt different and meaningful. Besides, there was Kara.

Maggie was literally freaking out about Kara Danvers. Firstly, because she was the most important person in Alex’s life and her opinion about Maggie mattered in a scary way. Secondly, because she knew about what Maggie did to Alex after Alex kissed Maggie. And the detective wasn’t sure if Alex had told her little sister everything about their **talk,** so as far as she knew, Kara could still think she was a heartless bitch. But mainly, Maggie was just terrified of being a total disaster in general, because that’d mean she didn’t fit in Alex’s life… And Maggie couldn’t let that happen.

When she heard another knock, she grabbed the six-pack she was taking and hurried to the door. When she opened it, she found Alex leaning against the wall in front of her doorstep and smiled. Alex was wearing black pants which hugged her oh, so awesome legs in all the right places, also, boots, a black blouse, and a red leather jacket. Her hair was curly and her smile was breathtaking.

“You look pretty today, Danvers!”

Alex’s eyes brightened as her smile grew wider. “Just today?”

Maggie smirked; her heart was pounding with excitement as it did every time she saw Alex. “Nah, you’re always pretty. Even when you’re all sweaty and _losing_ in wrestling.”

Alex blushed, Maggie loved when she managed to make agent Alex Danvers blush. “I’ll never hear the end of it, am I?”

“No, not really, Danvers. I won, you lost and you’ll have to deal with it.”

Alex chuckled moving away from the wall and gave a little peck on Maggie's cheek, “Let’s go, Sawyer, we don’t wanna be late.”

Maggie was caught off guard by Alex’s peck and when she realized what was happening, the other woman was already walking out of the building.

As they reached the street, Alex handled Maggie a spare helmet and got on her bike smiling. They never shared a bike before; when they went out, they either took a cab, or each your own bike, so that was new.

When Alex was ready, she signaled for Maggie to climb behind her. The detective sat close to Alex and she could feel the heat of the other woman’s body through all the layers of clothes that covered them. As the bike took off, she embraced Alex from behind, making sure to memorize the feeling of riding across the city with her.

\--

When they arrived, Alex had a proud grin on her face. “Enjoyed the ride, Sawyer?”

Maggie smirked, “You’re not a bad driver, Danvers, I’ll give you that.”

When they reached the door, Maggie inhaled nervously praying to god the night continued as smoothly as it begun.

“Hey, it’s ok Maggie.” Alex said, gently brushing her forearm. “It’s just friends, Kara, and games. It’ll be great, you’ll see.”

Maggie smiled and nodded. Alex entered the apartment without knocking and they were immediately greeted by the shiniest pair of puppy blue eyes.

“Heeeeeeey, you’re here!” Kara practically jumped in her sister's arms as she hugged her tightly, she appeared happy and that calmed Maggie’s nerves a little bit, at least the ‘Kara still thinks I’m a heartless bitch’ theory wasn’t true.

“Kara, this is Maggie Sawyer,” Alex said hesitantly “Maggie, this is my sister Kara.”

Maggie smiled, she was so nervous she didn’t know what to do with herself. Thankfully, Kara hugged her too and she was impressed by the strength of the petite woman.

“Nice to finally meet you! Alex always talks about you so much. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I’m a hugger.” Kara flashed Maggie a wide smile, she couldn’t help but return.

“Nice to meet you too, little Danvers. Big Danvers here talks about you all the time too.”

After the introduction, Maggie relaxed and tagged along with Alex, saying hello to Hank, James and Lucy, that were already there. She was grateful that Alex wanted to invite her into her world. While they waited for Winn and Mon-El to arrive, Maggie observed Alex interacting with her sister. She was so happy, laughing and practically glowing… Maggie liked to think that Alex’s state of spirit had something to do with her, with **them**. Because Maggie felt like she was glowing too and it had everything to do with Alex.

“I can see you really like her,” Hank Henshaw said pointing to Alex as he approached Maggie.

Maggie smiled, she was helpless “I do.”

“You two look happy detective Sawyer, I’m glad you finally got together. And I know nobody told me you were, but I could tell.”

Maggie was surprised, “We’re not together… Yet.”

“Oh,” Hank looked at her knowingly “So I suggest you do something about it, it’s about **time**!”

Maggie chuckled, “Tell me about it…”

\--

When Winn and Mon-El arrived, they started playing, but Maggie wasn’t really paying attention to the games. It wasn’t that she wasn’t participating, because she was. She interacted, laughed and even won a few matches but, in the back of her mind, Henshaw’s words replayed insistently. In fact, she was reliving the past weeks in her head and as she did so, Maggie realized she and Alex were ready.

Awareness took over her and she smiled, reaching for Alex’s eyes from across the room (they were switching partners, so now Alex was paired with Winn and Maggie with James). Alex sensed her look and smiled, locking their gazes. Maggie’s heart was beating fast, pounding in her ears, and all she wanted was to take Alex away and kiss her right now. She felt like she couldn’t wait any longer to feel Alex in her arms and lips and heart and everywhere.

Alex arched her eyebrows at her, questioningly. Maggie took a deep breath and moved her head signaling it was nothing. They had to get through game’s night first.

\--

Maggie was impressed by how smooth things were going, she discovered that everyone there was really competitive, but Lucy and Kara were the ones that surprised her the most. Lucy played with calculated moves and when she and Maggie were teamed up, Lucy already had a plan for how to win. However, they ended up losing because Maggie got distracted by Winn teasing Alex because of her. Lucy didn’t care, though.

As Maggie and Kara got paired up, Maggie was excited, she wanted to win with Kara, she wanted the woman to like her. And it wasn’t because she needed to impress Alex or anything, but because she knew Kara was a wonderful person, just for the way she helped and supported her sister through everything.

However, as Maggie was right next to Kara, something inside her clicked. Kara’s voice was familiar, her shiny blue eyes too, the way she moved her hands as she spoke, the choice of words, but mostly the way she smiled at Alex… Detective Sawyer knew that smile too well, she’s been observing that smile, she’s been jealous of that smile.

_Supergirl…_ But it couldn’t be her, right? Kara was Alex’s little sister; Supergirl was, well, Supergirl.

At some point in the game, Kara screamed in delight “ **I captured him**! I did it, Maggie, we won!”

And Maggie remembered hearing those exact same words from Supergirl the day they fought. As Kara hugged her because they did win and Kara was a hugger, everything started to make sense in her head: the way Alex looked at Supergirl, the way Supergirl always protected Alex, Supergirl taking Maggie to the DEO when she was unconscious, all of the stories Alex told about being the older sister and teaching her little sister _everything._

Kara Danvers was Supergirl, without a doubt.

Maggie smiled internally seeing how Kara’s glasses and her nerdy style could actually fool people. She looked like an adorable cinnamon roll as Kara Danvers and like a freaking hero as Supergirl. Maggie wasn’t mad at Alex for not telling her, even though it could have avoided her stress over impressing Kara that night, or her being a bitch to Supergirl sometimes. But she knew it wasn’t Alex’s secret to share.

“We make a pretty good team, little Danvers!” Maggie smiled so big, her eyes smiled too. Then, she whispered so that only Kara could listen “I wish we got along this well in the field.”

Kara was clearly taken aback, her eyes went wide and she couldn’t form coherent words.

“Don’t worry, Supergirl.” Maggie tilted her head and smiled sincerely, “I won’t tell anyone, but it’s gonna be damn hard not calling you little Danvers at work.”

Kara’s features softened and she laughed, hard.

“Alex’s right about you, you’re a pretty awesome detective. And I’m not worried, Alex trusts you, so I do, too.” She smiled and then her semblance shifted into a serious one. “But don’t you dare break her heart again, Sawyer. I could easily kick you to another planet, so don’t give me motive.”

Maggie was surprised someone who looked like Kara Danvers could be frightening, but she was and Maggie cared for her life. “Understood, little Danvers.”

“Are you trading me for my sister already, Sawyer?” Alex teased as she approached them. Finally, the rules of the game night allowed everyone to go back to their original pairs, so Alex was supposed to play with Maggie again.

“I wouldn’t do that, you’re much prettier than little Danvers here.” Maggie answered smirking “Also, after my ex, I don’t know if I ever wanna date an alien again, no offense, kid.” She glanced at Kara for a second and then her eyes were on Alex again, “And I _definitely_ wanna date you, Alex.”

Maggie and Kara laughed together as they saw the look of pure confusion on Alex’s face.

“Your girlfriend is, indeed, a good detective, sis.” And Kara laughed harder.

“She’s not my… girlfri- KARA! I won’t accept you two teaming up against me.”

Maggie gave her an unapologetic look and Alex ended up smiling, tears of joy formed in her eyes and all Maggie could think of was how badly she wanted to hug her and kiss her smile.

“ **Alex** …” Maggie’s voice broke, it sounded like a plea. “I loved the evening, don’t take me wrong, but _please_ , let’s get out of here.” She whispered and it sounded like a question: _are you ready?_

Alex’s features changed in understanding and she nodded instantly. Alex communicated their departure and they said their goodbyes, taking a little extra time with Kara, then left.

So they found themselves in the street, Alex’s bike in front of them. Maggie’s heart was beating so fast she was sure she was going to faint any minute, she felt like a kid and the irony bit her in the ass when Alex spoke first.

“Where do you wanna go?”

But Maggie wouldn’t wait any longer, she wasn’t a kid and neither was Alex, _they were ready_.

“I don’t care, Alex” Maggie glanced at Alex’s lips, and then looked right in her eyes. I don’t care, I just want **you**.”

And with that, Maggie invaded Alex’s personal space and kissed her cupping her face. Alex whimpered in surprise in the most beautiful way and returned the kiss, putting one hand on the back of Maggie’s head and the other on the small of her back, bringing her closer.

Alex’s lips were soft against hers, the skin of her cheeks was like silk in her palms and the heat emanating from her body… Maggie felt like she was burning and exploding and finally, _finally_ , leaping. But she wanted more, so she opened her mouth and Alex granted her access immediately. Deepening the kiss, she tasted Alex for the first time and felt her knees go weak and her head spin as Alex pulled on her hair and bit her lower lip, just to resume the kiss a second later.

The rhythm of the kiss was frantic; they were somehow trying to make up for the lost time. Maggie didn’t think she was breathing, but, hell, she might as well be dying that she wouldn’t care. She felt so many things at the same time that she was feeling overwhelmed. Feeling tears emerging from her eyes, as she realized her hands were wet with Alex’s tears, Maggie slowed the kiss, gently drying the other woman’s cheeks.

She took the time to caress Alex’s face, Alex’s hair... And they parted slightly, Maggie’s eyes holding Alex’s gaze as they smiled and tried to even their breaths. But that moment didn’t last, soon Alex was kissing her again, slowly and passionately and Maggie couldn’t have enough.

She returned the kiss with all her heart, trying to put in that kiss all the joy, happiness, and feeling of belonging Alex provided her. She tried to put in that kiss all of her smiles, all the laughter, all the heart warming and chest filling moments she lived because of Alex and with Alex. She tried to put in that kiss all of her expectations, all of her plans, all of her dreams… Everything that had changed since the very first time Alex Danvers came into her life.

Maggie tried to say in that kiss - and in every single other they shared from now on - that they didn’t have to wait any longer because now **time** was finally on their side.

[the end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, our girls finally got that timing right <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading me while I dealt with all my feels for this pairing. Lets all hope they're not suffering in tonight's episode, 'cause I can't take heartbroken Alex anymore.  
> Let me know your thoughts about this, pretty pleeeease!
> 
> tumblr: noneoftherestofitmatters


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know it's been awhile since the last update, but I was just SO HAPPY with the last episode that I couldn't write lol I guess the canon universe satisfied my soul and took my inspiration from me. But now I'm already suffering, because I don't know how I'll survive 'till January.
> 
> So here is the epilogue! I made it full of fluff and hope it makes your Monday without Supergirl a little better <3
> 
> Thank you midnihgtwriter for reading this even though your past weeks have been CRAZY. You're the best cinnamon roll there is <3

_I love to see you walking into the room, body shining lightning up the place_   
_And when you talk everybody stop_   
_‘Cause they know you know just what you're say, and_   
_The way that you protect your friends, baby I respect you for that_   
_And when you grow you take everyone you love along, I love that shit_   
_Don't fly me away_   
_You don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart_   
_You shelter my soul, you're my fire when I'm cold_   
_I want you to know you had me at hello (…)_   
_It was many years ago, baby when you stole my cool_   
_‘Cause you had me at hello_   
_(Hello, Beyoncé)_

Maggie smiled when she saw her wife go on stage; she looked ravishing wearing a long black dress, curly hair, and fierce attitude. She still made Maggie weak in the knees, even after 9 years. Maggie joined the crowd as they applauded her, she was so proud of that woman it made her heart swell.

“Good evening ladies, gentlemen. I am Alexandra Sawyer-Danvers, current director of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations and I’m here tonight to honor someone who dedicated his life to the DEO and the safety of National City and the world.” Alex smiled, taking a deep breath. Maggie could say she was nervous, but who wouldn’t? Alex was speaking in front of so many authorities it made Maggie dizzy.

“I’m only here because this man saved my life more times than I can count, not to mention the times he saved the lives of the ones that I love.” Maggie could see Alex’s eyes landing on Kara, and then gazing at her. She couldn’t help but smile. “Working with him has been a privilege and a journey full of learning, growth, and joy. I see him as a mentor and a lifelong friend and I truly can’t imagine working without him. In my opinion, he will always be the most remarkable and capable director the DEO ever had. For me, it is a great responsibility having to fill his shoes, and I will not take this for granted.”

Maggie saw how Alex’s eyes filled with tears when she gazed at the man being honored and continued, “I promise you, J’onn J’onzz, I’ll do my best to honor you and everything you taught me. In the name of the DEO I want to thank you for your dedication and impeccable work and wish you wisdom and success in your career as Senator. Thank you!”

When Alex finished, there was a standing ovation. J’onn hugged her and Maggie could tell Alex was crying.

“See, everyone loved your speech!” She said as her wife approached her with a winsome smile on her lips. Maggie hugged her tightly “I’m so _proud_ of you, Al!”

“Mags, I’m terrified.”

Maggie’s heart broke with Alex’s weak confession, the woman was perfect, but still didn’t believe in herself. So Maggie cupped her face and locked their eyes, “You are going to be an _amazing_ director, Alex, I promise you. You can do it, okay? You’re the best agent I’ve ever seen and you know I’m not lying, ‘cause I knew it since the first time I saw you.”

Alex smiled; her eyes were full of tears and she was still a little shaky. “What would I do without you?”

Maggie smirked, “Well, you’d _go crazy_ about this whole thing and kidnap J’onn so he wouldn’t leave the DEO.”

Alex chuckled; Maggie knew she loved a good old teasing. And then Maggie kissed her, it was a sweet kiss, a _‘we’re in this together’_ kiss, and it ended quickly.

“I **love** you so much, Al…” She said truthfully.

“And I love **you**.”

That left Maggie with the most beautiful - and dimpled - smile for the rest of the night.

\--

It was career day at Sofia’s school; Alex could tell Maggie was nervous. She was supposed to talk to a class of twenty 6-year old children about what a Captain of the NCPD did and Alex couldn’t be prouder of her wife being invited by the teacher.

But Maggie was stressed, which was funny, because after she became Captain, talking to big audiences was something she did with her eyes closed. She even helped Alex every time the director of the DEO had to make a speech. However, 20 kids in a classroom full of drawings and _rainbows_ and toys were freaking Captain Maggie Sawyer-Danvers out.

“Mags, relax! They’re _children_!” Alex said, caressing her wife’s forearm. Maggie pouted and Alex kissed her tenderly on the cheek. “Oh, c’mon, you’ve spoken to much worse audiences before. You’ll be fine, baby, just be yourself.”

“That’s the problem, Alex, they’re children! And children can be terrifying! And I’m a woman who gets shot at for a living.”

Alex smiled sympathetically at her, “You seem younger than our 6-years-old alien daughter sometimes.”

“Ms. Sawyer-Danvers, you two can come in now!” Miss Honey, the teacher, called them while opening the classroom door.

Maggie sighed and Alex took her hand, trying to calm her nerves. When they entered the classroom, Miss Honey introduced them, “Kids, as I already explained to you, these are Maggie and Alex Sawyer-Danvers, Sofia’s mothers. Today, Maggie will tell us about how it's like to be the Captain of the National City’s Police Department’s!”

Maggie smiled nervously and Alex left her and went to sit at the back. Firstly, when Maggie begun to speak, she was clearly nervous, but as she showed some pictures of the NCPD team, the kids got comfortable and started to ask questions, then Maggie eased herself.

“Captain Sofi’s mommy, do you know how to fight?”

 “Captain Sawyer-Danvers, have you ever fought a monster?”

 “Captain Sofia’s mama, do you know Supergirl?”

 “Captain Maggie, did you get hurt a lot because of your work?”

 “Captain Maggie, are you stronger than my dad? ‘Cause my mom says he’s the strongest man on the planet!”

Maggie seemed like she was having a blast answering Sofia’s classmates and, actually, Alex knew she’d end up being great with them. Even though she didn’t like to admit, Maggie was really good around children; her playful way, her patience, and warm smiles always won the little humans.

“Captain Maggie, do you have, like, a gun?” One little ginger boy asked her with his hand raised.

Maggie glanced at Miss Honey asking for permission to answer and the teacher nodded.

“Yeah, I actually do. But we only use guns when there isn't another way because guns are pretty dangerous things, you know? I wish I never had to use mine.”

Another boy raised his hand and immediately asked, “My daddy told me that guns aren’t for girls and only boys can have them, so why do **you** have them?”

Maggie was taken aback, Alex saw how she tilted her head and sighed as she answered patiently, “Well, sweetie, I know a lot of _amazing_ girls who have not only guns, but also **everything** a boy have. There’s no difference between what boys and girls can do or own, you know? All you have to do is work for it and fight for what you want to be, ‘cause there’s **nothing** you can’t do when you really want to.”

The boy seemed happy with the answer and Alex was beaming because Maggie never ceased to amaze her. Every day since the day they met Alex found herself acknowledging something about Maggie that only made her love for the other woman grow. After 9 years together, being able to fall in love with your wife every new day was a blessing Alex didn’t take for granted. They were truly _lucky_.

When Maggie finished and career day was over, Alex saw how Sofia rushed out of her chair to embrace her mother. The little girl happily let Maggie pick her up and kiss the tip of her nose; Alex smiled at the scene because she loved her girls so much that she felt like her life was _complete_.

“What did you think of mommy’s class, Sofi?” Alex asked as she approached them.

“I luuuuvd it, mom!” Sofia flashed a beautiful smile. “But do you think someday Miss Honey will ask you to come? I want you to come too!”

She and Maggie glanced at each other and chuckled.

“I don’t think your mom can handle your friends, baby girl!” Maggie answered smirking at Alex.

“Of course she can, mommy!” Sofia replied incisively “Mom can handle anything! She’s stronger than you are, ‘cause she’s big and you’re so **smoool**!”

The three of them laughed and Alex gave her daughter a peck on the cheek, before walking out of the classroom to take them _home_.

\--

“Maggie, don’t! Kara’s supposed to arrive in an hour to pick Sofia up and we have to get her ready, you know how she’s slow in the mornings!” Alex complained as Maggie gave her butterfly kisses on the neck, of all places.

“Yeah, whose fault is that, hm _Danvers_?” Maggie teased Alex’s earlobe with her nose and called her by her maiden name, just because she knew it would drive her wife crazy.

“Maggie, please…” Alex whined, hopeless.

“Please **what** , Al?” She whispered softly in Alex’s ear and immediately Alex’s hands were on her hair, grasping her closer, she was helpless when it came to Maggie.

Maggie rolled them on the bed to get Alex under her and captured her mouth in an urgent kiss. There was tongue, teeth, nipping and _tasting_ until their hips started moving providing them a glorious friction.

“God, Alex…” Maggie said breathlessly.

Alex moaned shamelessly and that sound alone did wonders for Maggie’s body. Her hands were now under the other woman’s shirt, feeling her amazing abs and teasing the side of her breasts. Alex’s hands flew to her shirt and Maggie was shirtless in an instant. She smiled at the way Alex still looked at her like she hasn’t seen her a _million_ times already.

“You’re really hot, _Sawyer_.” Alex said in a teasing tone as she grabbed the other woman’s hips and rolled them again so **she** was the one on top.

Maggie whimpered not expecting the sudden switch.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Danvers.” She said taking Alex’s shirt off and griping on her hair to kiss her purposefully.

Soon they were both satisfactorily panting and tangled in one another. Maggie smiled and kissed Alex tenderly on the lips, _time_ only made her cherish her wife even more.

“See, Al,” Maggie glanced at the clock, only half an hour had passed. “We have plenty of time to get Sofia ready for Kara.”

“You’re incorrigible, Sawyer. And for that, you’ll wake Sofia and I’ll take care of breakfast.” With that, Alex got up and went directly to the bathroom.

“Alex c’mon! That’s not fair! I woke her up yesterday!”

Maggie was in trouble, waking Sofia up and getting her ready was like being in a war against an army of adorable pouty puppies and she only had half an hour.

\--

Not all aliens could fly at a young age, but Kara was determined to teach Sofia how to do it. After Maggie and Alex adopted the little Daxamite, they had a **long** discussion about whether to allow their daughter to pursue her powers or not. Finally, they agreed that it wasn’t fair to forbid the girl to _be who she was_ , and the main point in them adopting an alien kid was because they knew how to raise one. But of course, Kara’s enthusiasm helped.

So they were all at Eliza’s house and Kara was giving little Sofia her first flying lesson. Maggie couldn’t control her excitement; Alex, on the other hand, was stressed and overly worried.

“Ok Sofi, it’s really easy.” Kara started, “All you have to do is concentrate and jump, okay? But you have to really jump. Don’t hold yourself back like you’re used to, use all your strength. Are you ready?” Kara was beaming while giving her niece the instructions. Sofia nodded; she had a serious look on her face. “Ok, awesome! I’ll hold your hand, don’t be afraid.”

“Oh my God, I **can’t** watch this.” Alex said as she held Maggie’s hand for dear life, resting her face on her wife’s chest and closing her eyes so she couldn’t see.

“Al, c’mon! Kara’s with her, she’ll be fine! Our little girl will _fly_ for the first time, you have to see it!”

“Maggie’s right Alex, you **have** to see her.” Eliza said smiling sympathetically at her daughter.

“Seriously mom, I don’t know how you lived through this.” Alex sighed.

“Trust me, honey, seeing your alien daughter fly is nothing compared to what’s like to have her and your other daughter work for the DEO. And you don’t see me freaking out now, do you?”

Eliza chuckled to indicate she was joking and Maggie joined her, but Alex was still tense.

On Sofia’s first attempt, she just jumped really high and giggled when she fell flat on the floor.

“KARA!” Alex shouted. “Please don’t let her fall, she’ll get hurt!” Alex knew Sofia wouldn’t get hurt by a little fall, but still, a mother worrying about her child was a pretty visceral and irrational thing.

“Al, babe, she’ll be fine okay? Relax!” Maggie soothed her by rubbing her lower back softly. “I wouldn’t be okay with it if I thought she might get hurt, right?”

At this, Alex seemed to calm down a little. Sofia tried again and this time Kara taught her how to land on her feet. After some tries, some falls, and some disastrous landings, the little alien could stay 15 seconds in the air and land on the floor perfectly. The smile on her face and her sparkling hazel eyes showed how **happy** she was.

“Thank you, auntie Kara for teaching me how to flyyyyy!” She said as she hugged Kara tightly.

“You have a long way to go, little one, but you did really good today. You’re awesome!” Kara smiled her megawatt smile and watched as her niece ran to her mothers.

“Mommy, mom, did you see that? I was _flying_! I did it!”

“ _Yes, you did_ , baby girl!” Maggie said kneeling on the floor to hug her daughter.

“You were _beautiful_ , Sofia! Mom’s **proud** of you.” Alex said and joined them on a group hug.

Soon, Sofia released herself from them and took Eliza’s hand, “Nana, did you see me? Did you?”

“Yeah I did, honey! You were better than your aunt on her first time.”

“REEEALLY? So that means I’ll fly just like her one day?” Sofia asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

“Yes you will, Sofia, yes you will.”

Alex's stomach flipped at the thought, but she couldn’t deny her daughter something that made her so happy. And Alex was truthfully proud of Sofia, her fears didn’t matter that much. Maggie’s hand on hers reassured her that she wasn’t alone and they’d protect their baby girl _together_. They’d be fine.

\--

They were at the beach and it was sunset, Alex’s favorite time of the day. The wind made Maggie’s hair dance around her beautiful face as she watched Sofia play with the shells they collected that day. Her tiny hands (and her entire body actually) were all dirty with sand, and she was singing a Kryptonian song Kara taught her. Her hazel hair was curlier from the salt water and her delicate skin was slightly pink from the orange lights, the little freckles on her face were more evident. Maggie seemed hypnotized by her daughter; she was so deeply concentrated in the little one that Alex startled her when she hugged her from behind.

“Sorry…” Alex apologized when Maggie jumped with her sudden arrival.

“She’s so _beautiful_ …” Maggie whispered in awe, “Isn’t she?”

“Yeah…” Alex agreed while tightening her grip around Maggie and resting her chin on the other woman’s shoulder to get a better look at Sofia.

“I’m so **happy** , Alex. Sometimes I find myself looking at my life and I feel so…” Maggie paused for a second, searching for a word she didn’t find.

“ _Complete_.” Alex completed smiling.

“Yeah, exactly…”

“I feel the same.”

They stayed in silence for some time, neither could tell how much. The wind caressed their skin, the sunset’s colors amazed their eyes and their closeness cradled their souls.

“You know, _Danvers_ , I still am head over heels in love with you.” Maggie said breaking the silence and kissing Alex’s hand softly.

Alex chuckled and turned Maggie around to face her. She couldn’t believe how **beautiful** Maggie was in that moment, her eyes were sparkling, her messy hair was perfect and the color of her skin under the sunset lights… **So beautiful** … Then Alex kissed her deeply with both hands cupping her wife’s face.

“I’ve _always_ been head over heels in love with you, Sawyer,” Alex said between kisses. “You know _you had me at hello_.”

And they only stopped kissing when Sofia came running and hugged both their legs with her dirty little hands.

Yeah… Life felt pretty **complete**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story, writing it had been a blast and helped me go through A LOT.  
> Let me know your thoughts, I'd love that!  
> See you around ;)
> 
> tumblr: noneoftherestofitmatters


End file.
